Your Reply
thumb|230px|Portada oficial. Your Reply (cuyo nombre traducido al español es «Tu respuesta») es el tema musical perteneciente al final bueno de Noiz en DRAMAtical Murder Re:Connect. Es interpretado por Seizi Kimura. Letra Romaji= Kitto bokutachi wa motto chikezukeru Burinai mono sagasu tame ni Kimi o mukae ni yuku Sotto tozasarete Sotto toki hanatsu Kimi ga kureta chikisai kara sora ga kiri kawaru yo Koko o kimi to futari de te o tsunaide Ai no NOIZU ga sharin hanatsu Yume no sekai e bokura no mirai Akiramenakute mo iina te o nobashite mukei darou Fukai sekai e futari no mirai Mou yamenakute mo iina haiiro gatte mieru darou Yume no sekai e Gyutto migi mite ga motto tsuyoku naru Hitori dake jya dekinai kara kimi o tsuredasun da Sotto me o akete sotto hai ni komu Nani mo kamo ga kiotsukete boku o yonde ii yo Unmei wa kimi no douga itami o totte Ai no noise de ayumi daseru Yume no sekai e bokura no mirai　 Akiramenakute mo iina te o nobashite mukei darou Fukai sekai e futari no mirai Mou yamenakute mo iina haiiro gatte mieru darou Yume no sekai e Thank you for your reply Thank you for your reply |-| Kanji= きっと僕達はもっと近付ける 振りない物探すために 君を迎えに行く そっと閉ざされて そっと時放つ 君がくれた稚記載から 空がきり変わるよ ここを君と二人で手を繋いで 愛のノイズが車輪放つ 夢の世界へ 僕らの未来 諦めなくてもいいね 手を延ばして 無形だろう 深い世界へ 二人の未来 もう止めなくてもいいね 灰色がって 見えるだろう 夢の世界へ ギュっと右み手が もっと強くなる 一人だけじゃ出来ないから 君を連れ出すんだ そっと目を開けて　そっと肺に込む 何もかも気をつけて 僕を呼んでいいよ 運命は君のどうが痛みを取って 愛のノイズで歩み出せる 夢の世界へ 僕らの未来 もう止めなくてもいいね 灰色がって見えるだろう 夢の世界へ 二人の未来 もう止めなくてもいいね 灰色がって 見えるだろう 夢の世界へ Thank you for your reply Thank you for your reply |-| Inglés= Surely, we are growing much closer In search of something stable, I go to where you are Quietly close it Quietly release time When you appeared The sky I saw when I was younger changed Together with you here, Linking our hands The noise of love stopped the wheel To the world of dreams Is our future It's okay to give up Reaching out your hand feels spiritual, doesn't it? To the deep world Is our future together It's okay to stop already You can see it turning to grey, can't you? To the world of dream I'll grip your right hand more firmly If you can’t do it alone I’ll draw you out Quietly close your eyes Quietly fills your lungs Whatever happens, just be careful It's okay to call on me Fate, please take away your pain Let’s walk in the noise of love To the world of dream Is our future It's okay to give up Reaching out your hand feels spiritual, doesn't it? To the deep world Is our future together It's okay to stop already You can see it turning to grey, can't you? To the world of dream Thank you for your reply Thank you for your reply |-| Español= Sin duda, nos hemos vuelto más unidos En busca de algo estable, Voy a donde estás. Ciérralo silenciosamente Libera el tiempo silenciosamente Cuando apareciste El cielo que vi cuando era joven cambió. Junto aquí contigo, Tomándonos de las manos El ruido del amor detuvo la rueda. Para el mundo de los sueños Este es nuestro futuro. Está bien renunciar Si al tomar tu mano se siente espiritual, ¿no? Para el mundo profundo Este es nuestro futuro juntos. Está bien detenerse ahora Se lo puede ver tornándose gris, ¿no? Para el mundo de los sueños Tomaré tu mano derecha con más firmeza Si no puedes hacerlo solo, Voy a sacarte fuera. En silencio cierra los ojos En silencio llena tus pulmones Pase lo que pase, sólo ten cuidado Está bien que me llames. Destino, por favor llévate tu dolor Vamos a caminar en el ruido de amor. Para el mundo de los sueños Este es nuestro futuro. Está bien renunciar Si al tomar tu mano se siente espiritual, ¿no? Para el mundo profundo Este es nuestro futuro juntos. Está bien que parar ya, Se lo puede ver tornandose gris, ¿no? Para el mundo de los sueños. Gracias por tu respuesta Gracias por tu respuesta Video centre|thumb|400x400px Véase también *Immer Sie Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones pertenecientes a finales buenos